Final Desire
by Half Baked Destruction
Summary: Everyday, we live our lives the way that we adapt to it. But there can always be that one trip that changes everything. Natsuki finds out the hard way. After a trip to the doctor, Natsuki finds out she's really sick. What will she do? NatsukiXShizuru
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own and I shall never own Mai-HiME.

**A/N:** While I take a short brake from Endless Darkness, I think I will start a new story. Anyway. I've decided to get this NatXShiz thing out of the way and release this so no one can say that I didn't write one. So HA to you naysayer! Let's get started.

--\--+--/--

Final Desire.

Chapter 01 -X- Incurable burden

--\--+--/--

Natsuki sat on a table in a doctors office. The doctor was out getting her test results. The blunette has been feeling under the weather for about a week, so she decided to get a check up to see what was wrong with her. For some unknown reason, her chest kept burning ever so often, and her stomach would feel like a truck was parked on it.

The doorknob of the door turned, making a clicking noise which attracted Natsuki's attention. The doctor walked through the door and closed it behind him. "So… What's wrong with me, doc?" Natsuki asked as she watched the doctor approach his desk. The doctor was male, had bround ruffled hair, and looked to be in his thirties.

"Well… I don't know what to say, miss Kuga." The doctor said as he turned towards Natsuki. "What do ya mean?" Natsuki asked as she cocked her eyebrow.

"Well… I ran the test a couple times, but it seems… You have a disease." Natsuki began to turn white. "What… Kind of disease?"

"It's a very rare disease. A simple term for it would be the 'Stalker' virus. It's a rare virus that most people are immune to. We thought that the virus died out, but apparently not." The doctor said scratching his head. "What it does is once it enters your system, it attacks your immunities, making you feel under the weather a lot. Then, it slowly creeps down into your internal organs and begins infecting them."

Natsuki looked down at her feet. "_That must explain all the burning and pain I feel in my gut._" Natsuki thought.

"The two major organs that it infects is the heart, and the intestines. Once the infection becomes to much for the organs to handle, they shut down." The doctor said as he sat down in his desk chair.

"Is it curable?" Natsuki asked as she looked over at the doctor. He could only tilt his head forward and shake it. "I'm sorry. But there is no known cure for it. It will continue infecting your body until you die."

The doctor got up out of his chair. "However, with chemotherapy, we should be able to make you live longer." The doctor said as he picked up his clipboard from his desk.

Natsuki didn't really like the idea of losing all of her hair if she was going to die anyway. "I'm sorry, but I would like to keep my hair, thanks…" Natsuki said, wrapping her arms around her stomach.

The doctor just looked at the girl pitifully. "I can… At least prescribe you some pain killers to help with the pain." He said as he pulled a pen out of his coat pocket. "Alright… I guess…" Natsuki said and got off of the bed.

--

_**When everything seems out of place, what must one do to overcome such cold sorrows?**_

--

Natsuki got onto her bike and put her helmet on. She revved the engine and took off. It was night, the city lights diluted the starry sky. Natsuki passed under many street lamps on the highway. "I don't get it… How did this happen?" Natsuki thought. Watching the lights from the overhead street lamps go by, Natsuki drove down the highway, eventually getting off at an exit.

Natsuki finally made it to her apartment complex and drove into the garage. She killed her bike and put her helmet into the compartment under the seat. The girl walked into an elevator and took it up to the level with her room. Getting out of the elevator, Natsuki walked a little ways down the hallway to her door.

The girl took her key out of her pants pocket and put it in the doorknob. "Huh?" The doorknob was already unlocked. "Why is it unlocked?" Natsuki opened the door and walked into her apartment to find Shizuru laying on her couch. She was fast asleep with a book resting on her stomach.

"_That's right. She said she was going to come by today after she was done with her tests._" Natsuki thought.

The blunette approached the brunette Kyoto women and examined her. She was gorgeous. Her hair was the silky smooth sand colored hair it always was. She seemed very peaceful in her sleep. Natsuki thought about what the doctor had told her. About her sickness, and how she was dieing.

The girl brushed some of the hair out of Shizuru's face and gave her a gentle peck on the cheek. Shizuru's eyes began to flutter as she awakened. The brunette looked up and saw Natsuki hovering over her. "Natsuki…" Shizuru said softly and gave the other girl a warm smile. Shizuru sat up and Natsuki sat beside her.

"Where were you?" Shizuru asked, tilting her head to the side and looking at Natsuki. "I was… At the doctors office, getting a check up." Natsuki said and smiled. "Oh, about your stomach pains?"

"Yeah…" Natsuki said, beginning to feel uncomfortable at where this conversation was going. "Well, What did he say?" Shizuru asked as she placed her hand on Natsuki's. All of the sudden, her heart began racing. She didn't want to tell Shizuru that she was dieing. It would tare her apart inside.

"Well… He said it was a little acid reflux. He told me it was normal, especially with over stressed students. "Well, is my Natsuki under any stress that I could possible cure?" Shizuru said seductively as she began to nibble on her loves ear. Natsuki moved away from the girl.

Shizuru gave Natsuki a questioning look. "I'm sorry, Shizuru. I'm just not in the mood right now…" Natsuki said as she rubbed her arm. The girl got up off the couch and started to walk. When she did, something fell out of her pocket. This thing caught Shizuru's attention. "What's this?" Shizuru asked picking up the bottle that laid on the ground.

"Prescription Painkillers…?" Shizuru looked at the bottle and then up to Natsuki. The blunette looked away and began rubbing her arm. "Well…"

"What's wrong Natsuki? Something like this… There's something else, isn't there?" Shizuru asked as she got up off the couch. "The doctor said that they would help me relax… You know, to help the acid reflux."

"Yeah, but this kind of painkiller. It's a little to strong don't you think?" Shizuru said, looking back down at the bottle. "Listen. It's none of your business anyway!" Natsuki barked and snatched the bottle away from Shizuru.

"Natsuki. There's something you're not telling me." Shizuru said as she approached the girl. Natsuki just backed away. "It's nothing, I swear." The girl said nervously. Shizuru could always tell when Natsuki was lying.

"Natsuki. Don't lie to me. You can tell me." Shizuru said with a warm smile. "_No… That's the thing. I can't tell you, Shizuru._" Natsuki thought and turned around. "Shizuru, I would like it if you left."

Shizuru was taken aback at what Natsuki just said. "Why?" Shizuru asked with a puppy dog look. "I just… Don't feel very good right now. So please, Shizuru, go." Natsuki said as she opened the door of her apartment room.

Shizuru looked at Natsuki with concern. She's never seen her like this before. "Okay, Natsuki." Shizuru said and forced a smile. Once she was outside in the hall, she turned to Natsuki. "If you need anything-…" "Yeah, I know. Call you." Natsuki cut her off.

The girl closed the door and stood there for a little while. Then, she fell to her knees against the wall, sobbing. "_Damn it all… Why… WHY!?_" Natsuki thought, punching the wall. "_Why me of all people? If Shizuru… If she found out._" Natsuki thought as tears streamed down her cheeks.

The girl sat with her back against the wall and wiped away the tears. "What am I going to do? I'm… Dieing. There are so many things left to do." Natsuki looked up at the ceiling. "Shizuru…"

--

**A/N:** Well, that's the end of the prologue. Hope you liked it. It took me awhile to work out the story line so, expect something good. Please remember to drop me a review. Later!


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own Mai-HiME, but I sure wish I did.

**A/N:** Hello again. Seems my first chapter was a huge success. Hope that this one will be as well. Anyway, I hope you guys are ready for the second chapter. Here we are.

--\--+--/--

Final Desire

Chapter 02 -X- With love…

--/--+--\--

Mai wondered around the cafeteria, looking for a place to sit. "Oi, Mai!" The girl heard a familiar voice and turned around to see Chie and Aoi sitting at a half empty table. "Ah, hey guys!" Mai said with a smile and sat down with them. "Haven't seen you in awhile. Where've you been?" Aoi asked as she placed her chop sticks on top of her bento.

"Oh, hear and there. Getting ready for the new semester is pretty tough." Mai said while scratching her head. "Yeah. Same here. Apparently I need to join a club, otherwise, I'll have to repeat the grade." Chie said while lifting her hands up in a "who would have thought" manner.

"Well, I hope it works out for you." Mai said, giving the girl a smile. "Oh, that reminds me. Have you two seen Natsuki anywhere lately?" Mai asked while undoing her bento. "No. Not really. In fact, you're the first person we've seen that we actually know personally." Aoi said, continuing her meal.

What the girl had announced caused a sinking feeling in Mai's gut. Like something was terribly wrong. "Why'd you ask anyway, Mai?" Chie asked as she fiddled around with her cell phone. "Well… It's bee a few days since a last saw Natsuki." Mai said, putting her head down. There was an uncomfortable feeling in the air.

Well… Maybe she's just busy doing other things. Like, getting her hair done." Chie said, putting on a jocular smile. "I highly doubt that." Aoi said, shooting and angry look at the other girl.

"_I just hope she's okay…_" Mai thought as she looked down at her bento.

--

_**When the unsteady feeling of deaths palm wraps around your throat, do you give in to his desires, or do you claim what is rightfully yours?**_

--

Natuski laid on her bed, starring at her ceiling. The clock on her bedside read '7:37 PM'.

There was a dim bluish light seeping through her bedroom curtains from the light of dusk. It's been a few days since she has seen anyone. Natsuki rejected all of her calls. Her body was filled with emptiness.

A bottle of prescription painkillers also stood out on her nightstand by her clock. It seems that she has taken a few. Though they were not in use at this moment.

Shizuru's voice kept ringing through her ears. The last time she saw her was a few days ago, when she discovered she was ill, yet her voice still rang loud and clear. "Shizuru…" Natsuki turned over and buried her face in her pillow. "_I can't believe what's going on._" The girl thought.

A few moments passed by, then Natsuki heard her phone go off on her nightstand. The girl lifted her head out of her pillow and grabbed her phone. She flipped it open and read the name on the caller ID. It was Shizuru.

Natsuki's finger rested on the answer button, but she just didn't have enough strength in her body to push it. The sound of the phones ringing echoed throughout the room.

Once it stopped, Natsuki dropped the phone onto the floor. Her hand still in the position from when she answered it. She just stared at her hand for a majority of time. The thought of not being able to be with Shizuru was to much to bare. Her feelings for the girl finally bloomed not to long ago, now it was all going to be stripped away from her.

The girl let her head fall back into her pillow, and let her hand fall down onto the side of the bed. She wanted to be with her love, but all of this weight on her shoulders seemed like it was keeping her away from Shizuru. "_I can't tell her… Why can't I… Tell her… No… Why?! She'll be hurt… She'll see the truth… Help me… Go on… No!!_" The voices in Natsuki's head were raging, she didn't know which one to listen to.

"Just. Shut. UP!" Natsuki yelled, jumping off of her bed and throwing her pillow against the wall. The shock ran a jolt of pain through Natsuki's chest. She quickly clutched her chest and sat down on the floor with her back against her bed. Panting, Natsuki slowly released her grip on her chest.

"I don't want to die… Not like this…" The pain slowly dissipated, then Natsuki got back onto her feet. The girl walked out of her room into her dark living room, then out of her apartment all together. The girl locked her door behind her then headed out to the garage.

Once there, the girl got onto her bike, started it up, then began to drive out of the garage. Natsuki deliberately forgot her helmet. Once she exited the garage, she drove into town. "I don't care anymore… It'll be one way, or another…"

--

_**The answer seems to be diluted, distilled. Blurred by the burdens of reality. How must one see the light in eternal darkness?**_

--

Shizuru heard the other line cut off after a few rings of her cell phone. "Natsuki…" Shizuru has become very impatient. Do to her testing at the Fuuka University, Shizuru hasn't been able to see Natsuki in a few days. She has resorted to calling her, but for some reason, Natsuki would never pick up. Now, she finally has a chance to break away from her work to visit the other girl.

"What are you doing?" Shizuru put her phone down on her cars dashboard and rested her hand on the steering wheel. Her car was a five seating Mitsubishi. She began biting her thumb nail in anticipation. The Kyoto women was waiting on a red light to change. For some reason, this light seemed exceptionally long.

"Come on already. I have to get somewhere." Shizuru's left foot began fidgeting. "Natsuki… What's going on?" The light finally changed to green, and Shizuru drove down the road, deeper into the city of Fuuka.

Time passed as Shizuru drove down the light bathed roads. Suddenly, the line of cars in front of Shizuru came to a stop. The women looked and saw flashing lights up ahead of the three cars blocking her way to the next light. "An accident?" Shizuru whispered to herself. She examined what she could of the scene through her side window. The was a motorcycle on the side walk that was pretty dinged up.

Shizuru looked back at the car in front of her. Suddenly, something hit her like a board to the back of her head and she looked at the motorcycle one last time. "That's…"

Shizuru got out of her car and approached the scene of the accident. The women heard a man's voice over to her right, talking to a policeman. "I didn't mean to… I mean, she came out of no where. I had the green light. She just, I didn't…" The man had lost all of his composure. "I'm going to have to ask you to calm down, sir…" The police man responded.

Shizuru continued her approach onto the scene. She could see the ambulance car and it's flashing lights.

The women looked around the last car and noticed a few paramedics surrounding a women. Shizuru's eyes widened in shock and horror. "Na-… Natsuki…? No… NATSUKI!" Shizuru made a quick dash for the girl laying on the stretcher. A policeman quickly stopped Shizuru's attempt at reaching the girl.

"Ma'am! I'm going to have to ask you to leave the premises!" The police man said as he held onto Shizuru. "But Natsuki! You have to let me be with her!" Shizuru demanded as she grabbed the policeman's shirt.

"Are you family?" The man asked, brushing Shizuru's hand away. "Y-yes… I'm her girlfriend." Shizuru said trying to break free of the officers grip. "I'm sorry, but that doesn't cut it."

The paramedics finished loading Natsuki into the van and began their travel to the hospital. "NATSUKI!!" Shizuru let out one more burst as tears streamed down her face.

--

_**The tides of the black sea become more violent as the storm roles in. The fate of another rests on fate alone. These are the times when we are most needed by those we love.**_

--

Shizuru sat out in the hospital lobby, waiting till she could visit with her Natsuki. After contacting everyone she knew about Natsuki, she sat in one of the chairs in the lobby.

Her eyes were red and puffy from crying. Her cheeks were still moist. The women fiddled with her cell phone, flipping it open then closed repeatedly while staring off into nothing.

"Shizuru-Kaichou!" Mai came running through the main doors, along with Mikoto and Tate, into the lobby. "Mai-han." Shizuru got up out of the chair and wrapped her arms around the other girl.

"How is she?" Mai asked, breaking away from Shizuru. "I… Don't know. They have yet to inform me on her condition." Shizuru sat back down into her chair.

"Is Natsuki going to be okay, Mai?" Mikoto asked the orange headed girl. Mai could only give Mikoto a saddened look.

Soon, a doctor approached the four people. He had short black hair and was wearing glasses. He was also wearing a standard while lab coat. "Are you, Fujino Shizuru?" The doctor asked while holding up a clipboard. "Hai." The women simply replied. "Come with me, alone." The doctor said, looking over at the other three.

Shizuru got up out of the chair and began following the doctor. They soon made their way into a narrow hallway. They soon stopped in what seemed to be the middle of the room. The doctor opened the door and the both entered the room.

Shizuru saw Natsuki laying in a bed with an oxygen mask over her face. Bandages wrapped around her head and her right arm was in a cast. The women approached the girl and examined her. She brushed away some hair that gently rested on her face. "How is she?" Shizuru asked, still gazing at her love.

"Well… For a person that got into a vehicle accident on a motorcycle, she's actually pretty well." The doctor said walking over to Shizuru's side. "A few broken ribs, broke arm, and a little head damage. Besides that, nothing serious… But…" The doctor stop. Both Shizuru and the doctor looked at each other.

"We found something wrong with her… Seriously wrong." The doctor said, looking at the clipboard that he held in his hand. "We decided to test her blood if she had consumed any alcohol, and when we did, we found out that she's seriously Ill."

Shizuru looked back over at Natsuki, ten back to the doctor. "What do you mean? What is she Ill with?" The women asked with a pale look. "Well, this is how it is. You see…"

--

_**The most hardest of times are those that we find ourselves. The question is, are we strong enough to handle the truth that we are told, even though we wish it to not be told.**_

_**--**_

Both the doctor and Shizuru walked out into the lobby. Now there were three more people to the group. Chie, Aoi and Akane. "How is she?" Mai asked as her and the others approached the two.

Shizuru looked at the six. She felt like collapsing into tears, she could barely hold herself together, but she knew the she would have to because she didn't wish to burden the others.

"Sh-She's fine. Besides a few broken bones, of co-course…" Shizuru struggled to put on a smile for the others. They all breathed a sig of relief. "Oi, Shizuru-Kaichou, are you okay?" Mai asked, examining the women. "Yeah, you do look so well." Aoi added. "Oh… It's nothing, really. I just feel a little tired, that's all."

"Well, I have some other business to attend to. You can all come by tomorrow to visit with the patient, if she's awake of course." The doctor said, turning around and approaching one of the nearby elevators.

"Speaking of which…" Tate said as he yawned. It's already nine-forty-four. I think it's about time we head back. We've got school tomorrow." Tate finished, rubbing the back of his neck. After a few exchange of words, the group began to part. Shizuru walked out of the hospital and towards her car in the parking lot.

After getting in, Shizuru just sat at the wheel. The time slowly passed as she replayed everything the doctor told her.

--

"_I'm afraid she's dieing, Fujino-san." The doctor said as he looked at the women. "Wha-… What?" Shizuru asked with a look of shock and disbelief. "She's infected with a virus known as the 'Stalker' virus. A virus we thought to be dormant thanks the natural human immunities to it, but apparently, we were wrong." Thedoctor looked back down at Natsuki's unconscious body._

"_She's dieing a slow and painful death. By the looks of how the virus is progressing, I'd give her a month, tops." He said, shaking his head._

_Shizuru could only stand there, next to her loves side. "She's… Dieing…? No! That can't be!" Shizuru yelled, grabbing the doctor by his coat. "I'm sorry…" He could only reply in a saddened tone._

_Shizuru let go of the doctors coat and turned back over to Natsuki's bedside. Tears welled up in her eyes. They quickly streamed down her cheeks. "It's got to be a lie… Natsuki! No, you can't…" Shizuru thought as she fell to her knees. She could only look in horror at Natsuki. Her love, her one and only was slowly dieing an undeserving death. "No…" Shizuru hung her head down and began sobbing._

--

It explained everything. Why she was acting so distant, why she was taking such strong painkillers. Natsuki was dieing. In a month, she would be gone forever.

Shizuru's head hung down as tears dripped onto her brown skirt. The women let out slow sobs that became more intense as time passed by.

--

**A/N:** Ooh, seems things are starting to get a little interesting. What will Shizuru do? Does anyone else figure out about this? Will Natsuki ever be cured? The only way to find out is to follow this story. Anyway, I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Please remember to drop me a review and **_yada-yada_**…


	3. Chapter 3

-1 Disclaimer: I don't own this anime.

--\--+--/--

Final Desire

Chapter 03 -X- Medicine from the heart

--/--+--\--

--

"_Ah… Where the hell am I?" Natsuki said. She looked around and only saw endless blackness around her. "Gah!…" Natsuki grunted in pain as she clutched her chest. "Wha-… What is this…?" The girl fell to her knees._

_Sweat dripped off of her chin. Her breathing became intense. It felt like someone was digging her heart out. "No… Not… Now!…" Natsuki said as her head made contact with the ground. Soon, her chest felt as though it has one thousand pounds strapped to it. She couldn't breathe._

_The girl finally collapsed onto the floor, sweat streaming from her forehead; tears streaming from her eyes._

_--_

"Guh…!" Natsuki's eyes shot open as she panted. Her eyes darted back and forth around the room. "What the…? Why? Where…?"

"Ah. Nice to see you awake." Natsuki looked over into the corner of the room and saw a man with short, black hair that was wearing a white overcoat.

"Who are you?" Natsuki questioned as she began to prop herself up. "AHH!" Natsuki fell back into her bed, grunting in pain. "Yeah. You're going to want to take it easy for a little while." The man said as he approached her bedside. "You can address me as Gin. I'm your doctor." Gin said ashe flipped a page over on his clipboard and examined it.

Natsuki just looked up to the ceiling. "So… Any particular reason you would actually drive out into oncoming traffic on a motorcycle?" The doctor said, lowering his clipboard. Natsuki just gazed at the ceiling, ignoring the amns question.

The man sighed and placed the clipboard back at the edge of the bed. "You know, just because you're ill doesn't mean you should go offing yourself prematurely."

Natsuki just looked in the other direction. "You know, when people are dieing, they normally tend to spend what time they can with their loved ones, not killing themselves before the illness can."

"Like, for example, spending time with that Fujino women." Gin said while smiling at Natsuki. The girl turned her head slowly to the doctor. Her eyes were widened. "You… You told Shizuru!?" Natsuki leaped out of the bed. "You bastard!" The girl grabbed the doctor by the collar of his shirt. "She wasn't supposed to-…" Natsuki felt a jolt of pain run through her chest and stomach. The girl fell to her knees.

"Calm down, Kuga-san!" The doctor said while trying to keep her from falling over. "You need to remain calm. Any unneeded excitement could cause an acceleration in the viruses progress."

Gin helped Natsuki back into her bed. "Now then…" Gin backed away from the bed. Natsuki gave the doctor a nasty glare, then looked back up to the ceiling.

"Natsuki, I hope you do realize that it was the necessary course of action. She had to know. Besides, she would have found out one way or another." Natsuki looked over at the doctor. "She wasn't supposed to know. I couldn't bare having her suffer like that…"

"Suffer? Do you even realize what you're saying. The fact that you refuse to share this with your loved ones then going off and dieing for no reason would cause more suffering then this glimpse of pain." Gin said, raising his voice.

Natsuki was taken aback at the doctors words, then just simply looked back up to the ceiling and closed her eyes. "I… I just didn't want her to be hurt." Natsuki said as she turned her head the other way.

"What about you? You can't honestly say that you're not suffering the least bit." An unsteady silence hung around the room. "I see…" Gin simply said and headed towards the door. "You should be ready for release later today. So, please remain patient for the next few hours."

"Heh… Patient… Hospital humor." Gin said to himself as he left the room. Natsuki looked back up at the ceiling. "Shizuru… I'm sorry." Natsuki thought as tears began gathering in her eyes.

--

_**Many wish to not burden their loved ones with their own problems, but is this case any different?**_

--

Shizuru awoke on her couch. She fell asleep sobbing the other night. The women glanced over at the clock on her wall. It read '9:47 AM'.

Shizuru forced herself off of the couch and made her way into her bathroom. Turning the cold water knob on her sink open, the women glanced into the mirror. Her eyes were red and puffy. After the sink finished filling, the girl closed the faucet and leered over the water. The doctor'swords still lurked in her head. Natsuki was dieing a slow and painful death.

"Why…? How could this happen. What did she ever do to disserve this?" Shizuru's knees almost buckled as she let out a few sobs. The women quickly regained her composure, then began washing her face off.

The women walked out of her bathroom, then went into her bedroom. She began changing into one of her simple attires. A black blouse, brown skirt and white stockings.

"I guess I should go see her and make sure she's not…" Shizuru looked down at the ground for a moment, then back at her doorway. "No…I can't think like that. Natsuki isn't going to die. She can't!" Shizuru walked out of her apartment, locked the door behind her, then walked towards the garage.

The Kyoto women got into her car and started it up. The engine came to life as Shizuru stepped down on the gas pedal. As soon as she backed out of her spot, she drove out of the garage passing several rows of cars on her way out. She got onto the road and head towards the hospital that Natsuki was in.

After a few minutes of traffic lights and noisy cars, Shizuru's patients wore thin. The women couldn't take it any longer; her left foot was fidgeting.

Many more minutes flew by, then finally, she was at the hospital. She parked near the entrance, killed the engine of her car, then frantically entered the hospital. "Hello. My name is Fujino Shizuru. I'm here to see a patient." Shizuru said, practically slamming her hands on the front desk. The nurse behind the desk jumped at the women's action.

"Y-Yes… Of course. What's the patients name?" The nurse said, turning to her computer. "Kuga, Natsuki." Shizuru answered simply. "Okay… Well, I'm sorry, but she's not quite ready for visitors. You'll have to-…" The nurse was cut off by Shizuru slamming her hands onto the desk. "Ineed to see her, NOW!"

Every person in the lobby directed their attention to the women at the front desk. "I-I'm so-sorry miss… But I c-can't allow you t-to…" Shizru's glare dug into the nurse to the point where she couldn't move. "Ah, Fujino-san. So good to see you again."

Shizuru turned around to see doctor Gin behind her. "Oh, doctor!" Shizuru rushed over to Gin. "How is she…? Natsuki I mean…" Shizuru practically begged the doctor to answer. "Well, if you come this way, I'll show you."

Shizuru's face lit up like a pine tree on Christmas eve. Gin led Shizuru towards the patient wing on the first floor. They went through the double doors into a long hallway. Shizuru remembered this from yesterday. The long hallway, followed by the horror that lurked within it.

The arrived at Natsuki's door. "You okay?" The doctor asked as he turned toward Shizuru. The women just nodded in response. "Take all the time you need." Gin said and opened the door for her.

Shizuru entered the room and heard Gin close the door behind her. The women looked over at the beautiful sleeping girl on the bed. Her hair had a wonderful shimmer to it. Shizuru approached her bedside and ran her hand gentle over the girls hair. "Natsuki." Shizuru leaned in. "I'm here, Natsuki."

Shizuru landed a soft kiss onto the girls forehead. Natsuki let out a groan as her eyes began to flutter open. "Shi…zuru?" Natsuki looked up and saw the women looming over her with tears in her eyes. "Ah, Shizuru! What are you-…" Natsuki was cut off by Shizuru's hug. The women held the girl tightly as she let out a soft sob. "I'm… So glad."

"Shizuru…" Natsuki said as she felt all of the women's weight rest on her body. "I'm so glad you're okay. I don't know what I would do if you got killed."

These words made Natsuki sink a little inside. Te women released her grasp on the girl and backed down into a chair that was next to the bed. The room has an uncomfortable silence in it. Natsuki wanted to say something, but she couldn't. "Natsuki…" Shizuru began.

Natsuki looked over at the women. "Yeah?"

"I… I would like to say that if there's anything that you want to talk to me about… I'm ready to talk." Shizuru said as she let a warm smile spread onto her face. "But… You already know, Shizuru. You already know everything." Natsuki thought as she averted her gaze from Shizuru.

Both of them heard the door on the other side of the room open. The doctor, Gin, walked through with a clip board in his hand. "Oookay. Seems I have the release papers right here. If you could just sign it…" Gin said as he handed the clipboard over to Natsuki.

The blunette looked at the board, then back at Gin. "Wait… I thought…" Natsuki started. "You thought nothing. Seems that everything has been changed up a little. You're free to go." The doctor said as he smiled at both of the girls.

After the papers were signed, Natsuki gave the clip board back to the doctor. "Oookay! Seems everything is in order." Gin said as he reviewed the papers. "Alright… Have a nice month or so." The doctor said as he walke dout the door. Both Natsuki and Shizuru flinched at the doctors words. The heavy silence returned.

Natsuki heard a ruffling off to her left. She looked over and saw Shizuru pulling some clothes from a bag on the nightstand next to her bed that was apparently left there by one of the nurses. "Here. Put these on." Shizuru handed Natsuki her clothes. There was a black shirt and a pair of blue jeans.

Minutes passed as the two prepared to leave. They soon found their way out of the patients wing, then out of the hospital. "Bye-bye. Don't come back anytime." Doctor Gin jokingly said as he walked back into the hospitals front entrance.

Natsuki got into the passenger seat of Shizuru's car while the Kyoto women started it up. They pulled out of the parking lot and got onto the road.

Natsuki was looking out the window, watching as the people walked on the sidewalk, getting on with their busy lives, while she sat their, helpless. Her fate was unchangeable. Only one month laid there for her to do what she willed. Would she spend as much time as she could with her love, or would she pick another path that lead to something just as meaningful.

Shizuru looked over at Natsuki. She could help but wonder what she was thinking. The blue headed girl just sat their starring out the window.

"So, Natsuki." Shizuru said, attempting to break the silence. "What exactly happened?" Shizuru asked as she looked back to the car in front of her. "I just got into an accident. That's about it."

"You're lying, Natsuki." Shizuru said in an icy tone. Natsuki was shocked by this. "What?" She said, rapidly turning her head towards the brunette. "You're better then that. To get into an accident. That's not like you."

"Tch…" Natsuki just looked back out the window. "So I'm not allowed to have simple accidents anymore?"

Shizuru slammed on the breaks, causing them both to jolt forward. "Simple…? Natsuki, you ran a red light intentionally. It's like you were begging for something bad to happen!"

Natsuki's temper flared. She quickly undid her safety harness, opened the car door and got out onto the sidewalk. "Wait! Natsuki!" Shizuru got out of the car and approached the young girl and grabbed her wrist. Natsuki quickly swatted away Shizuru's hand. "Leave me alone!" Natsuki yelled at the women.

"What's with you? Ever since that day, you've changed!" Shizuru yelled right back at the girl. Now the entire crowed around them watched as the young couple quarreled. "You already know, don't you!?" Natsuki barked as she held her head down. "You… I have… Everything…" Natsuki was mumbling to herself.

"Natsuki…" Shizuru extended her hand towards the young girl, only to have it smacked away. "Just go away! I never want to see you again!" Natsuki said as tears streamed down her face. The girl then took off further into the crowed. Shizuru could only stand there in shock. The girls words paralyzed Shizuru.

The women could only stand there, looking off into the distance. "Natsuki…"

--

Natsuki walked into the pub that she would normally enter to get some information. She sat at the counter with her arms propped onto it. Her head hung low.

The bar tender approached the girl on the other side of the bar. "Anythign I can do for you missy?" The man asked as he was cleaning a glass. "Yeah… Get me your strongest drink." Natsuki said as she slammed down some cash onto the counter. "Well… Umm, don't you think you're a little… To…" Natsuki ended the tenders talking with a dark glare.

The bartender gulped as he backed away. "Ye-Yes ma'am. Right away!" The man reacked down and grabbed a small shot glass along with a bottle of whiskey.

Natsuki just took the bottle and started swigging from it. "So… Erm… What's the occasion?" The tender asked. "Oh, nothing really. I just have a month to live and all. The usual." Natsuki said as she began downing the bottle. She then pulled out another series pf bills and put them on the counter. "I'll have another."

--

**Has Natsuki's sight on the right path been destroyed? Will she ever confide in Shizuru? How will this story end? In sadness, or harmony? The only way to find out, is to keep reading.**

**A/N:** Well, I hope you all enjoyed this chapter. Sorry if it got a little dull in the middle. I would just like to point out, there are three possible ways the story will end. I'm still trying to choose one honestly. Anyway, please remember to drop me a review. Thanks for reading!

P.S. I'm to lazy right now to check for errors and of course I'm to nebbish to figure out how to get a beta reader so if you see any errors, go ahead and tell me. Thanks again!


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: Blah blah blah, I don't own this anime, blah blah.

**A/N:** Hello again! First off, I would like to thank 'Rile E. Coyote' for pointing out a couple major flaws in my first chapter of this story. I would also like to thank all y readers for taking their time and reviewing this story. I hope that you all find the future chapters to your liking. Now then, let's all get on with the show.

--\--+--/--

Final Desire

Chapter 04 -X- Fear of reality…

--/--+--\--

Natsuki's eyes slowly fluttered open as she grumbled. The girl looked around and saw she was on her couch. "What… Happened last night?" Natsuki asked as she ran her hand across her face. The girl looked up at the clock on the wall. It read '11:34 AM'.

"Oh… My head… Why is the silence so damn loud…?" The girl said, quickly resting her face in the palms of her hands. Natsuki was experiencing the worst hangover in her entire life. "Gah…" Natsuki slowly got off of the couch and limply made her way over to her bathroom. After finishing her business, she walked back out into her living room and sat down in her couch.

Her head hung low as she gazed at the floor. Her chest was beginning to act up, but it wasn't to bad that she had to take those painkillers. She tried desperately to recall the events that took place the other day. Everything was fuzzy. "I feel like I kicked a puppy for some reason…" Natsuki said as she calmly laid back into the couch.

Her head reasted on the back of the couch as her hair gracefully hung down it. "What was it… I was talking to someone." Suddenly, the image of Shizuru popped into her head. Her eyes quickly opened. "Oh… DAMNIT!" Natsuki aggressively slammed her head into the palms of her hands.

"I can't believe… Why did I…?" Natsuki lifted her head out of her hands. "Why did I say that to her?" The girl thought as she glared at her hands.

Natsuki looked over at her cell phone that laid on her coffee table. "Huh?… Wasn't that in the bedroom?" Natsuki reached over and flipped the phone open. The display screen read 'Seventeen missed calls'. Natsuki clicked the 'OK' button and progressed to the missed calls section of her phone.

The caller I.D. was Shizuru's. Natsuki just looked at the display screen with a soulless stare. That feeling returned. The feeling of helplessness, the feeling of fear. Everything.

Suddenly, the events of the night before flashed in her head. It explained why her phone ended up on her coffee table when it was supposed to be in her bedroom. "So… That's how it was, huh?" Natsuki slumped as she looked helplessly at the phone.

--

"_Gah… What the hell… -Hick-, Does that bitch know?…" Natsuki walked into her dark apartment. She reached over to the wall and hit the light switch. The girl was drunk. "I'm perfectly fine… Nothing wrong here, Perfectly -hick- fine…" Natsuki swayed left and right as she made her way to her couch._

"_Bah… What the hell do they know… I feel fine… -hick-" Natsuki said as she plopped down onto her couch. She rested her chin on the arm of the couch. "I can't die. I'm -hick- way to young. That makes sense, right. -hick-"_

_The girl then began laughing hysterically, followed by soft sobs. Soon, the girl began to break into tears. Natsuki curled into the fetal position. "Why is it suddenly so cold?" The girl asked as she wiped away the tears._

_The girl could hear ringing in the background. "Gah… What now?" Natsuki asked as she got up off the couch. The ringing was coming from her bedroom._

_Natsuki stumbled into her bedroom and looked around. It was to dark to see anything, but she saw a light flashing. The source of the ringing was coming from that small light. The girl walked over and reached for the light._

_Natsuki felt something hit her hand as she reached for the light, then heard a shattering noise. The girl looked over and saw something that looked like shards of a lamp. "Bah." Natsuki took the thing and stumbled back into her living room._

_Raising the object up to her face, the girl saw that it was her cell phone. The girl made an effort to flip the thing open. Each time she tried, the top half of the phone seemed to slip out of her grip. "Grr… Damn… you… BAKA!" Natuski threw the phone on the ground, causing the top half of the phone to open up._

"_Ha! Take that… You -hick-… Something…" Natsuki reached down and picked up the phone. The caller I.D. read 'Fujino Shizuru'. Natsuki glared at the phone, then answered the call. "Hello? Natsuki?" The girl heard on the other side of the line._

"_Sorry. You've got the wrong number lady. hick" Natsuki replied. "Natsuki? Are you okay?"_

"_Oh, I'm just PEACHY!" The girl yelled into the phone. "While you sit in your -hick- tooty-fruity little house of miracles, I'm standing here, infected with the most pain in the ass bug that ever -hick- existed." Natsuki stumbled backwards._

"_Natsuki!? You're drunk!" Shizuru said with a shocked tone. "You're damn right I'm drunk! And let me tell you somethin'… I'm pretty damn sure… I'm about… to…" Natsuki made a drunken dash to her bathroom, and bent over her toilet. Shizuru could hear sounds of gagging and coughing on the other end of the line._

_After Natsuki finished, she reached over for the phone that she dropped next to the toilet. "Well then… Where -hick0 were we?" Natsuki asked as she flushed the toilet. "Why Natsuki? I… Can't believe that you would actually resort to this kind of treatment."_

"_Listen, woman. -hick- Until you get the lord of the flu, don't you dare -hick- talk to me about what find to be a perfect solution. So, bug off!" Natsuki hung up and closed her cell phone. "Whiny little…" Natsuki walked out of the bathroom and back to her couch. She dropped the phone onto her coffee table and rested on her couch._

_The girl cuddled with her pillow in the fetal position and began crying. "Why… I don't understand. Why does it have to be me? Always me…" Natsuki's tears began to stain her throw pillow. "Ever since my mom… My dog… Now me. It's like… -hick- like someone's out to get me…" The girl thought._

_Her cell phone went off again and again. Shizuru's attempts at reaching the girl were in vain. "Please… Just stop. I don't want to do this anymore…" The girl buried her head into the pillow. She could hear laughter in the background. The pain in her chest reappeared. Every time she took a breathe, it would intensify._

"_Please! Someone make it stop!" The girl thought as she continued crying into her pillow._

_--_

Natsuki looked up at the ceiling of her apartment. Nothing could help her now. Her destiny was to die at a very young age from the beginning, but she didn't want to believe it. Natsuki just curled back up onto the couch.

--

"So, as seen here, during the Edo period…" A man wearing gray pants, white shirt and brown overcoat said as he read from a book and pointed towards a blackboard. Shizuru sat in a chair on the third row of a university class room. The course was on ancient Japanese literature.

Shizuru impatiently waited as the clock ticked by. Once the class was over, she decided that she would take the next class off and check up on Natsuki. "_Come on… Hurry, please._" The woman thought as she continued to watch the clock on the wall.

"Fujino-san? Am I boring you?" The teacher asked as he gave the woman an irritated look. "Uh… Oh, no. I'm sorry. Please, do continue." Shizuru said as she apologetically held her hands together in a prayer like fashion. The teacher just sighed and continued with his lecture. "As I was saying…"

To Shizuru's luck, the bell finally rang. "Ah. There goes the lunch rush. Okay students! I would like for you all to review on everything we have learned this week."

The entire class, besides Shizuru, gave out a loud groan of disappointment. Shizuru simply gathered her things and made her way out of the door. "Oh, Fujino-san!" The teacher yelled right before Shizuru could turn around the corner of the door.

"Hai, Sensei?" Shizuru asked as she whipped around. "I'm going to need your paper by tomorrow." The teacher said as he fiddled around with a stack of papers on his desk. "Oh, about that, do you think you could possibly give me a few more days? I have… Some issues right now." Shizuru said as she began to take off. She didn't have enough time to stay and talk.

"Wait! Fujino-san!" The teacher yelled as he ran out into the hallway. Shizuru was already out of sight.

The woman quickly got out of the large building, ran out into the parking lot, threw all of her things in the side seat of her car, then started it up. Shizuru tried multiple times to get in contact with Natsuki the other day after she disappeared. The conversation she had with her last night worried her greatly.

"_Hang on, Natsuki! I'm coming!_" The woman thought as she took off.

--

_**The light begins to show, yet some cannot see. Those who are consumed by fear are shackled into the endless abyss of ignorance. How must one unlock these shackles if the key cannot.**_

--

Natsuki laid on her couch as the time slowly passed. The flaming pain in her chest had increased. She couldn't even get up. "_Someone… Make it stop!_" Natsuki thought as she bit down onto the pillow.

Suddenly, there was a frantic knocking on her front door. Natsuki looked over at the clock on her wall. It read '12:27 PM'. It was to soon for the mailman to be arriving. "I wonder…"

Natsuki used all of her force to lift herself off of the couch. "Coming… cough" Natsuki said as she opened the door. "Natsuki!" Shizuru leaped and quickly wrapped her arms around Natsuki. "Ah… Shizuru! What are you doing here?" Natsuki asked as she tried to pry the woman off of her, but her efforts failed.

"Where were you? Where did you go!?" Shizuru asked as she broke off of the other girl. Natsuki just looked away. "You ran off, got drunk… Only god knows what you could have done to yourself! Do you know how much you worried me!" Natsuki turned and began to walk away. "Natsuki!" Shizuru yelled as she stomped her foot on the ground.

"Just leave me alone… I… Don't want to see you right now." Natsuki said as she continued to walk away. Shizuru quickly ran up behind her and grabbed her right arm. "Why do you keep avoiding me all the time!? Why won't you just…" Shizuru looked towards the ground.

"You already know why… Don't you!?" Natsuki yelled and tore her arm from the woman's grasp. Natsuki whipped around towards Shizuru. "You already know that I'm dieing… You should already know why I can't see you… I just…" Natsuki wrapped her arms around herself and slouched a little.

"I just… Don't know what to do…" The girl began to weep. Shizuru gently wrapped her arms around the poor girl and began stroking her head. "It's okay… I know. I'm here. So please, don't-… Don't avoid me any longer." Shizuru began to sob.

Natsuki gave in and began heavily crying as she melted into her loves grasp. Shizuru slowly lead herself and Natsuki over towards the couch and laid down onto it. The feeling of emptiness cleared from Natsuki's conscience. The of the girls fell into a deep sleep in each others arms.

--

_**The light has been recognized. The shackles have been undone. Yet the reality still stands. Will one ever find the final solution to the ultimate problem?**_

--

**A/N:** Well, seems like things are starting to get a little brighter, eh? I thought of writing a yuri session for in this chapter, but then remembered it was rated T. Heh. So, I'm going to ask you all if you want me to go ahead, take the time and write out a yuri scene for this story. In all honesty, it really doesn't , matter to me. It's up to you, the reader. Anywho, I hope you all enjoyed this chapter. Hope you all are looking forward to the next one. See next time!


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I don't own Mai-HiME.

**A/N:** 'Ello there. It seems that this chapter is on it's way to completion. The true question is, what will the outcome be? Will Natsuki live, or face an unfair fate? Find out, NOW!

---\---+---/---

Final Desire

The last desire -X- The crossroad of life!

---/---+---\---

"_This scent… It's so… Familiar._" Natsuki's eyes fluttered open. Along with the wonderful aroma, there was a fantastic, warm feeling. Natuski looked up, her vision, blurred, to find a brunette clinging to her. "Shi- Shizuru…?"

Natsuki looked around the room and noticed several articles of clothing. They had fallen asleep on the couch after their spiritual expansion. Natsuki looked down to find Shizuru's naked body clasped together with her own. Natsuki could only blush and look over to the pillow that they both rested on.

Natsuki was on the inside of the couch, while Shizuru comfortably rested on the edge of it. Natsuki smiled as she slowly moved upwards, delivering a kiss onto Shizuru's forehead.

This action caused the sleeping Kyoto beauty to slowly awaken. The woman let out a slight groan of exhaustion. Natsuki smiled as she rested her head back down and closed her eyes, pretending to be asleep.

After Shizuru opened her eyes enough, she looked down to find a "sleeping" Natsuki. The woman chuckled, then gave the girl a quick, yet gentle nudge. "Silly. I know you're awake. You can't hide from me." Shizuru whispered into the other girls ear.

A big grin grew on Natsuki face as she opened her eyes to meet with Shizuru's. They both chuckled. Shizuru then moved down and clasped her lips with Natsuki's. This course of action went on for several minutes, until the couple stopped for a breathe of air. "So… How long have we been out?" Natsuki asked the other woman.

Shizuru glance over her shoulder to a nearby wall which had a clock on it. The clock read '3:16 AM'. "Hmm… I think it's time we move to a real bed, ne?" Shizuru said as she gave Natsuki a cute smile.

"Yeah. If you sleep on this thing for the rest of the night, we'll probably wake up all stiff and sore." Natsuki said as she began to get up.

"Thanks to you, I'm stiff enough as it is." Shizuru said while giving Natsuki a playful shove. Natsuki just blushed while she got over Shizuru and stood onto the floor.

Shizuru quickly followed behind the other girl. They picked up their clothes, then headed into Natsuki's bedroom. After getting comfortable and situated, Shizuru quickly wrapped her arms around her love, then planted a kiss onto her forehead.

"Shizuru…" Natsuki said as Shizuru backed away from Natsuki, then rested onto the pillow. "What is it?" Shizuru asked.

"If… If I were to die, then what would you do?" Shizuru was stunned at Natsuki's question. "What? Who said you were going to die, N-Natsuki?" Shizuru asked, hesitantly.

"Shizuru, If I die, would you-" Natsuki was quickly silenced as Shizuru placed her finger on Natsuki's lips.

"Natsuki, please. That's enough. You need your rest, so please." Shizuru said. Natsuki looked into Shizuru's eyes and saw the pain that dwelled within her. The girl didn't wish to upset Shizuru, so she honored her wish, closed her eyes, then rested on the pillow.

Shizuru then tightly pulled Natsuki into her grasp and bit her lower lip, trying to hold back the tears. Unlike Natsuki, she knew. The woman knew that her girlfriend had little time left. Shizuru was determined to spend as much of that time with her love.

----

_**As the clock ticks down, the outcome becomes clearer. Will death prevail, or will life live on? Such a tragic moment for one to endure. Even more for those who must live with it.**_

----

The bustling streets of Fuuka were particularly noisy today. Everyone looked as though they had someplace to be. Natsuki took a sip of her soda as she sat at a table in a Diner. Both her and Shizuru slept till noon, so they decided to go out and get some launch. Shizuru was currently in the bathroom, cleaning herself off after a waitress accidentally spilled coffee on her new clothes. Luckily, the coffee was lukewarm.

Natsuki looked around the Diner, watching all the happy couples eat their meals.

"Mama… Potty." Natsuki heard a little girl that sat with her mother behind her. "Alright, alright. Let's go, Mou." The woman escorted her daughter to the bathroom. The girl looked to be about five, and the woman looked to be in her thirties.

Natsuki could only smile. The one thing that she would regret the most, would be not being able to spend such wonderful moments with Shizuru. The moments to some seemed to be like a paradise that was just to far to reach for Natsuki. All the places they would go to together, all the time they loved each other, all the silly fights.

Natsuki was going to miss them all. Her expression went from happy to mildly depressed quickly as she watched Shizuru come out of the bathroom. The brunette had a giant brown stain on her blouse.

"Well… I guess I'm going to have to go shopping for a new blouse, don't you think, Natsuki?" Shizuru asked as she sat down across from Natsuki and gave a warm smile. The sunlight that cascaded across Shizuru's face made her seem even more beautiful. Natsuki put on a sad smile, then hung her head down.

"What's wrong, Natsuki?" Shizuru asked with a concerned face. "Hm…. Nothing. It's just… It's just that I can't take it…"

"What is it? Your chest? Your stomach?" Shizuru asked as she reached over for Natsuki. The girl just shook her head, then wiped her eyes. "No. Never mind. It was nothing." Natsuki said as she looked back up to Shizuru with a weak smile.

"Natsuki…" Shizuru could see that she was upset. "Listen. Why don't we go for a walk on the beach?" Shizuru said, trying to cheer up the girl. "Or, we could go back to your apartment and play doctor." Shizuru said and gave the girl a playful nudge.

The girl didn't respond. "Natsuki?"

Natsuki lied. The pain had returned, just second ago. This time, it felt like someone was ramming a sword down her throat. "Shi-… Shizuru. I'm so… Sorry…" Natsuki fell over onto the ground. Sweat began dripping down her face. Her right hand was clutching her chest, and her left arm was wrapped around her stom

"Natsuki!" Shizuru quickly got out of the chair, then began cradling Natsuki. Shizuru had forgotten her phone at Natsuki's apartment. "Hurry! Call an ambulance!" Shizuru shouted to the cashier. He nodded in response.

Shizuru focused her attention toward Natsuki. The blunette slowly flickered her eyes open, then gave a weak smile to Shizuru. The Kyoto woman could only watch in horror as this virus slowly sucked the life out of her loved one. Tears began building up in her eyes. "It's okay. You'll… Be fine, Natsuki." Shizuru said comfortably as she stroked the other girls hair.

Natsuki just shook her head in response. Her eyes then slowly shut as she became unconscious. "Natsuki! NATSUKI!" Shizuru began shouting. "Please… Don't die on me… Don't go!"

----

The ambulance came and wheeled away Natsuki into the hospital. Shizuru called Mai and Aoi about the situation. They said they would alert some of the others. Shizuru just sat in the lobby of the hospital, clutching and releasing her palms.

Soon, Mai, Tate, Aoi, Chie, Mikoto, and even Nao showed up. "What's wrong? What happened? Is Natsuki okay?" Mai asked frantically. Shizuru could only look up at Mai, her eyes red and puffy, and shook her head.

The woman then began sobbing as she leaned over into the palms of her hands. Mai knelt down to comfort the woman. "What's wrong with Natsuki, Shizuru?" Mai asked once more. "She's-…" Before the woman could tell them, a doctor showed up. It was doctor Gin. "Hey there. Long time no see." He said and gave the group a smile.

"How is she? How's my Natsuki?" Shizuru frantically asked as she leaped out of the chair to face the doctor. "Well… You see, that's what I came to you about." Gin scratched the back of his neck, then continued. "The virus is progressing much fast then we anticipated. It seems that things don't look very good for her."

A shock ran up Shizuru's spine. "Virus? What? What's going on?" Mai asked impatiently. "Come with me, and I'll explain." Gin said, as he motioned for the group to follow.

They arrived just outside the room that contained Natsuki. After the doctor explained the situation, Mai was shocked. The girl couldn't believe it. One of her best friends was dieing in such a horrid manner. Just then, a nurse came out of the room and whispered something in Gin's ear. He nodded in response.

"It seems that she has regained consciousness. Would you… like to say anything, before…" Shizuru just quickly nodded before the doctor finished the sentence. Shizuru walked through the door, while the others tried to follow. "Ahh… Sorry, we can only allow one visitor." Gin said as he stretched his arm in the path of the group.

"But… That's out friend in there. We need to see her!" Mai insisted. "I'm sorry. The rules are the rules. In this area of the hospital, if I break any of them, I could lose my job. Once again, I'm sorry." Gin let his arm down and the group moved a few steps back.

"Mai. Is Natsuki going to be okay?" Mikoto asked as her eyes gazed up to Mai. The orange headed girl just wrapped her arms around the small girl and began sobbing.

----

Shizuru walked up to Natsuki's bedside. An oxygen mask was placed over her face, and she was wired to a heart rate monitor. "Hey… Shizuru…" Natsuki struggled to say. Shizuru saw that she was in a great deal of pain, which reflected onto her. "Natsuki…" Shizuru gave her a weak smile. The woman struggled to keep the tears back, trying to maintain her composure.

"I'm sorry… We'll never… Be able to…" Shizuru simply hushed the girl. "Please, don't talk." Shizuru rested her hand on Natsuki's. You know… When you finally decided that you wanted to be with me, I was so happy. I love you so much, Natsuki. So please, you can't die on me… I… I don't want to lose you…" Shizuru said, her voice was shaky, and tears began to flow down her cheeks.

"Shizuru… Promise me… Promise me that you'll move on…. That'll you find happiness… That, you'll forget about me." Natsuki began coughing up blood uncontrollably.

"Natsuki!" Shizuru quickly leaned over the girl, but was pushed back by some of the physicians. "Please madam, you must move." Said one of the doctors.

"No… Wait! Natsuki!" Shizuru reached out toward the girl, trying to push passed the doctor that was keeping her away from Natsuki. Then, Natsuki began to scream in pain. This made Shizuru's gut churn. The woman knew that she had to be by Natsuki's side, no matter what.

Shizuru forced her way around the doctor, then rushed over to Natsuki's side. Just then, Shizuru heard an elongated beep noise. The heart rate monitor flat lined. The doctors knew that they couldn't do anything passed this point. "I'm calling it…" Said one of the doctors. "1:17 PM, Saturday.".

Shizuru was lifeless. Her surroundings began warping around her. "No…" Shizuru grabbed Natsuki's lifeless hand. "It… Can't be. Not now…" Tears continued to stream down the woman's face. "NAAATSUUUKI!!!" Shizuru's upper body collapsed onto Natsuki's. Her sobbing could be heard all the way out into the hallway. The group could only fear the worst.

"No… Please. Come back. Natsuki… No!" Shizuru cried as she clutched the bed sheets that covered her girlfriend. The doctors and nurses could only watch in sadness.

----

The sky was gray. Rain fell from the sky. A most fitting scene to the moment. Many people stood in rows at a cemetery wearing black. Rain hit the canapé that covered the people. A table sat in front of the group with burning incense in the middle and pictures of a familiar cobalt headed biker.

Many of the people were whimpering in the back. A lot of the students from Fuuka Gakuen. Shizuru, Mai, and all the other HiME stood in the front row.

A man dressed in the traditional Japanese funeral uniform stood off to the left of the crowd, giving his ceremonial speech.

No person was more effected by the situation then Shizuru. Her eyes were dull and lifeless. The sound of the rain hitting the tarp above here just sounded like little dings. What Natsuki said before her death was running through Shizuru's mind. "_Forget me…_"

"I can't… I just can't Natsuki. I love you to much. Why. Why did you have to leave me?" Shizuru began kneel down for her legs could not hold her up any longer. Her crying became most apparent throughout the crowd. Mai knelt down with the women, wrapping her arms around her an trying to comfort her.

"Please… Don't go." Whispered the women. Mai and a few of the others began to cry as well. The moment was so bleak… So sad.

----

_**It seems the tied of fate has washed away another loving soul. Though, as loving as it was, it could not be saved. Let it's memory live on through it's loved ones, and let it be cherished even in the after life.**_

----

After the burial, Shizuru stood in front of Natsuki's grave site. "Loved by all" Was written on her tomb stone. "Shizuru?" A familiar voice said behind the brunette. The women looked behind her to see Nao.

Shizuru redirected her attention back to the gravesite as Nao walked up next to her. "You know… I always thought that I hated her. Now that she's gone… It seems that hate still lingers. I don't know why, though. Maybe I never really hated her. Maybe I was just confused about my own life, then reflecting it on her. Maybe… I just saw her as myself… That's why this hate is still here."

Shizuru was stunned. The women never would have imagined Nao saying something like that. "Nao…"

Nao looked up into the trees that loomed over the gravesite. "You know, Shizuru… I guess I sort of saw Natsuki as my sister. Now that she's passed… It feels like… It feels like I've lost more of my family."

Shizuru watched as a tear creped down Nao's cheek. "I just can't believe she's gone." Nao said, with a sniff, and wiped away the tears.

Nao then felt a pair of arms wrap around her. She looked and saw Shizuru, holding her tightly. The redhead then returned the hug. "I'm sorry, Shizuru. For everything." Nao whispered into the brunettes ear. They broke apart, gave one another a quick smile, then Nao departed.

Shizuru looked back at the gravesite. The women rested her hand onto the top of the tombstone and smiled. "I love you to… My Natsuki. Forever."

----

_**Love can never die.**_

----

**Omake:**

**Natsuki: That's it? That's all you have? You bastard! You killed me!**

**Author: Hey… Sometimes, people just have to die.**

**Natsuki: Yeah, well why didn't you kill off miss prissy over there.**

**Nao: Hey. Just because I have a better character then you, doesn't give you much of a right to bash me.**

**Shizuru: Now, now. Let's all calm down, and have a nice cup of tea.**

**Natsuki. Hey! Shizuru! How can you just sit there and drink tea. This guy just killed me. **

**Shizuru: Very true. How could you do such a thing. The people that read this were waiting for a happy ending.**

**Author: And, they got it. But, not as they were expecting it. Art comes at a price.**

**Natsuki: Tch. You call this art. More like a last minute ditch effort to get as many reviews as possible.**

**Author: *Sips tea***

**Natsuki: Hey! I'm right aren't I?**

**Author: Right about what?**

**Shizuru: In any matter, it doesn't make much of a difference now, does it?**

**Nao: Agreed. With her out of the way, I can get more air time.**

**Natsuki: Back off you little twit.**

**Author: Anyway, that's the end of this story.**

**Shizuru: What are you going to write about next?**

**Author: Hmm… Hey, Natsuki. How do you feel about being deep fried?**

**Natsuki: *Grabs chainsaw***

----

**A/N:** Well, there's your story. I hope you liked it. I also decided to throw in an Omake, just for the hell of it. Anyway, I guess I'll have to retreat to my bunker, for I feel the many flames of fan boys/girls. *Hit's the deck*


End file.
